Taxane is a family of major chemotherapeutic agents that have anti-neoplastic effects against a wide spectrum of human cancers. Despite a dramatic response of susceptible tumors to initial treatment with taxanes, the subsequent development of resistance to these drugs has proved to be a major limitation to long-term use of these agents as anticancer drugs. Two well-studied mechanisms associated with such resistance are: (1) mutations in ATP dependant P-glycoproteins that lead to exclusion of taxanes and a variety of other drugs from cells (i.e. transporter-related multidrug resistance; MDR-1); and (2) mutations that affect the binding of taxanes to microtubules. However, it has long been apparent that still other undefined mechanisms are also implicated in taxane resistance.